The Truth
by cureokami11
Summary: "Mana sih Kak Sumut dan Medan bego itu?" "Ntar, paling si Sumut sama si Butet datangnya ntar lagi..." Butet! Ga salah dengar? Itu kan panggilan untuk perempuan batak! Yang berarti... (OCs, Sequel of Medan and Jakarta)


**Author's Note: Yo! Ada cerita lagi dari cureokami11! :3 Ini sequel dari cerita Medan and Jakarta. Dan disini akan dipakai juga human names nya!**

**- Indonesia (Female) : Putri Agustina Kusumawijaya**

**- Jakarta (Male) : Wisnu Mudzaki Kusumawijaya **

**- DKI Jakarta (Male): Bambang Kusumawijaya**

**- Medan (Female) : Ramadhani Yulianto Siregar**

**- Sumatra Utara (Female) : Tari Eliza Siregar**

**Medan: Kenapa Siregar? Bukannya marga lu itu Napitupulu?  
**

**Napitupulu itu marga nenek saya, jadi ga di turunin ke saya. Kalau Siregar itu marga sepupu saya. Dan **** Napitupulu** itu panjang kali deh...

**Sumut: Eh, jadi author karena malas nulis Napitupulu aja?**

**Iya~! Dari tadi aja, pake copy n paste! Udah, buruan disclaimernya!**

**Jakarta: Mau hujan uang, hujan ikan, hujan tempe, pokoknya Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya!**

**DKI: Eh, lihat tuh. Kepanjangan disclaimernya, sampe turun hujan nasgor (?)**

**Eh!? Yang bener? *author lari ke luar, megang piring sambil menunggu nasgor yang tak datang-datang***

**Indonesia: Udah! MULAI AJA! (Nesia belum sarapan, tadi pagi langsung berantem sama Malaysia.)**

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di 'Medan and Jakarta'

Jakarta sedang asyik mengetik. Mengetik di Bl*ckberry-nya. Ibu kota Indonesia itu sedang sibuk di group 'Capital Cities', chatting dengan ibukota-ibukota lainnya. "Eh, Jak, Es Krim nya udah datang!" Sahut Indonesia. Jakarta tidak merespons. Dia terkekeh-kekeh aja nengoin gambar-gambar lucu dari sebuah manga yang dikirim Tokyo. Terus makin ketawa lagi nengok cerita aneh dari Kuala Lumpur. Rome juga ngirim foto pasta yang dimakannya tadi pagi (pagi siang malam, makannya PASTA~!), bikin ngiler.

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Indonesia manggil kenapa?

"WISNU MUDZAKI KUSUMAWIJAYA!"

"Anj*** G*****!" Jakarta yang kaget gara-gara teriakan dari kakak perempuannya ini pun balas berteriak. "Ada apa, Kak Putri?" tanyanya kemudian setelah tenang.

"Ntar Es Krim nya meleleh, ga enak. " jelas DKI, ketakutan melihat kakaknya, yang mengeluarkan aura yang tidak sedap.

"Oh..." Tanpa basa-basi, Jakarta pun langsung memakan es krim rasa vanilla nya itu. Jakarta, DKI, dan Indonesia sedang makan es krim di Ice Cream Ria, yang terdapat di Medan. Anehnya, personifikasi kota and provinsi tersebut belum datang juga. Akhirnya, karena tidak sabar, Jakarta memutuskan untuk berbicara , "Mana sih Kak Sumut dan Medan bego itu?".

"Ntar, paling si Sumut dan Butet datangnya ntar lagi..." Jawab Nesia santai...

DEG!

_'Eh, Butet? Apa ga salah dengar?__ Itu kan panggilan untuk anak perempuan batak! Yang berarti...'_

"HORAS! Kak Nes-"

"Tempat umum, Dhan, TEMPAT UMUM!"

" Oh iya, Kak Putri, Bang Bambang, dan Nunu-bego!"

"Kalian kenapa terlambat?" tanya DKI.

"Ah, itu..." jawab Sumatra Utara, atau Sumut. "Yah, ada macet. Dan ada..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Aduh, sesak kali angkot tadi, bah!Ayo, Dhan! Kalau telat, Kak Nes marah tuh!" gumam Sumut. Lalu, dilihatnya sekelilingnya,"Dhani?".

Lalu dilihatnya Medan asyik bemain dengan kucing. Eh, atau, Kuching ya?

"Kuching! Nis, nis! Sini..."

Sementara itu, persoifikasi kota Malaysia tersebut yang sedang tersesat pun hanya menggeram pelan. "Menggeramnya pun mirip kucing! Aw...Jadi gemes deh!"

"RAMADHANI YULIANTO SIREGAAAAAAAAAAAR!" teriak Sumut sambil menghancurkan caps-lock author dengan bor yang di dapatnya di pinggir jalan (?). Langsunglah sang personifikasi kota Medan itu kena jewer oleh kakak nya yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Yang di jewer diam, takut nanti pulang, di hujani ribuan BPK (Babi Panggang Karo) hangus.

* * *

"Ah, itu ga penting." Indonesia pun menjawab sambil meneguk Ice Cream Soda-nya. Author jadi selera.

Medan dan Sumut pun duduk di kursi kosong, lalu mulai menyantap Ice Cream yang sudah dari tadi di pesan Indonesia. (Hapal benar memeng. Medan yang Coklat, Sumut yang Stroberi.) Jakarta memakan Es Krim nya sambil diam saja.

"..."

"Sumut?" tanya DKI sambil sedikit berbisik. "Nyam Nyam...Apaan?Trus kok pakai nama itu sih?" Sumut bertanya balik. "Gue lupa human name mu."

Sumut pun langsung facepalm. "Tari Eliza Siregar. Dan Medan Ramadhani Yulianto Siregar." jawabnya dengan muka yang datar seperti habis disetrika.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jakarta tersedak. _Ramadhani!? Itu kan nama perempuan!_

"Oh...Siregar? Marga sepupunya author."

"Siapa?"

* * *

"...Aku Canada...Kumajipret (?)."

"Siapa yang nanya? Dan aku Kumajirou."

* * *

Yang berlima mengabaikan suara kecil itu. "Makanya lain kali jangan break-the-fourth-wall tiba-tiba, Bambang." Indonesia berkata sambil sibuk dengan Bl*ckberry-nya.

"Break-the-fourth-wall itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Medan dengan tampang 'Super O2N' di mukanya.

"A-aku ijin ke kamar mandi..." Jakarta berkata pelan. Tiba-tiba tangan Medan hinggap (?) di dahi sang Ibu Kota. "Kok kayaknya lu sakit, Jak. Dari tadi diem aja. Ga ada ngejek. Badannya pun panas. Muka mu pun merah."

"Gue ga pa pa! Suer! Ciyus! Bye!" Jakarta pun langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Medan melongo. DKI juga. Indonesia juga. Jakarta ga pernah pake kata 'ciyus' maupun 'suer', meskipun orang di rumahnya banyak memakai kata tersebut. Sumut asyik sendiri makan es krim, sambil nengoin lalat mau masuk ke mulut Nesia.

* * *

DI KAMAR MANDI...

Jakarta mencuci muka dengan air dari bak kamar mandi (wastafel rusak). '_J-jadi Medan selama ini p-p-p-perempuan? G-ga mungkin! Gila! Gue pegang-pegang seribu kali dia ga marah! Gadis macam apa itu?Tapi...Beberapa hari yang lalu...'_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Sehari setelah kejadian 'Medan and Jakarta'...

"Baiklah, kita tutup rapat nasional minggu ini, semoga minggu depan mendapat hasil..."gumam Indonesia melihat Padang yang asyik makan sate padangnya yang pedas nya nauzubillah.

Semua kota, provinsi, dan Indonesia sendiri bubar. Jakarta juga akan keluar tapi di lihatnya Medan terduduk lesu. "Ga pulang, Medan-banci?" tanyanya.

"Hm. Bentar."

"Lemas ya?"

"Hm. Sakit perut. Terus tadi pas pipis ada yang aneh...merah-merah."

"Bwahahahaha! Jangan-jangan kamu menstruasi macem perempuan!"

"Gue...em...ang..."

"Eh?"

Medan berdiri, lalu hampir terjatuh. Jakarta menahannya dengan tangannya. "Oi, Jantan sikit dong! Banci, banci."

* * *

Mata Jakarta membelalak. "Gila...kalau gitu...yang waktu itu gue pegang..."

Suara air mengalir dengan deras pun terdengar.

* * *

"Ah! Habis!" Medan meletakkan sendoknya di dalam mangkuk es krimnya. "Jakarta lama kali. Aku mau minta Es Krim nya kalau dia ga mau habisin."

"Pergi aja sana, minta."

"Oh iya! GENIUS KAK NES-"

"Ehm."

"Maksudnya, Kak Put."

Medan pun berlari ke kamar mandi dan di dobraknya pintu itu.

"Jak, lu masih mau- ALAMAKJANG KAMPRETUS ANJ***!JAK, LU MAU BALAS DENDAM GARA-GARA JAKARTA SERING BANJIR!? TAPI JANGAN PULA BANJIR DARAH! DARAH MIMISAN LAGI!"

* * *

**The End**

**OMAKE**

Besoknya, Jakarta melihat-lihat status kontak Bl*ckberry nya. Tiba-tiba dilihatnya tulisan 'Medan-Banci'. Di gantinya menjadi 'Medan'. Lalu, dilihatnya Photo Profile nya.

Medan. Lagi make qípáo/cheongsam. Warna PINK. Rambut di ikat menjadi Odango dengan PITA merah. Lagi tersenyum!

Jakarta pingsan sambil mimisan.

Status: Memang sih masih lama, tapi disuruh Kak Nesia nyoba baju buat Tahun Baru Imlek! WAJIB senyum saat foto, kalau ga Ice Cream Ria dihancurkan. T-T

* * *

**And...Selesai! Wah~ Jadi rindu Ice Cream Ria nih...**

**Akhirnya, terimakasih telah membaca cerita ini. Review akan sangat dihargai, apalagi favorites. Yang flame makan BPK hangus buatan Sumut ya~!**


End file.
